


Daisy  “Quake” Johnson; Full-Time Superhero, Part-Time Wedding Planner

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: When her nieces come to her with their worries, Daisy does what any good aunt would do.





	Daisy  “Quake” Johnson; Full-Time Superhero, Part-Time Wedding Planner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FitzsimmonsForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzsimmonsForever/gifts).



> For [FitzsimmonsForever](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzsimmonsForever/pseuds/FitzsimmonsForever) fic competition. Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for checking out.
> 
>  
> 
> **A MASSIVE THANK YOU TO[STJARNA](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna) FOR HELPING ME TO PLOT THIS AND BEING MY AWESOME BETA! YOU THE BEST!**

Daisy loved her two nieces, and the days when she got to see them in Perthshire, were the ones she looked forward to the most. Technically, Peggy and Marie weren’t her nieces, but she considered Fitz and Jemma family, and that was good enough for her.

It was a couple of weeks after Mack and Elena had gotten married that she was back at Fitzsimmons cottage, Marie chasing her older sister around the house, and seemingly tormenting her. But as soon as they noticed Daisy standing in their living room, that all changed. They came barrelling towards her and the force of them nearly knocked her over.

“Hiya,” she greeted, pulling the two of them into a hug. “How’s my favourite two monkeys today?”

Peggy stepped back, but Marie remained attached to Daisy, the young girl’s arms wrapped firmly around the Inhumans neck. Seeing that she wouldn’t let go, Daisy just stood up, holding the four-year-old. And she saw that there was a confused look on Peggy’s face. Immediately Daisy started to panic, worry that there was something wrong. “Pegs, what is it?”

The older girl shrugged, letting out an over exaggerated sigh, and twisted her hands anxiously. “I was just…” she began, unsure of where to go. “I was just wondering, why haven’t mummy and daddy gotten married? All my other friends have married parents and just… I want to be a flower girl again. But not at your wedding, or Mack and Elena’s but at  _ their  _ wedding.”

“Is that why you’ve  been a bit upset on the phone and Skype recently?” Daisy asked, now understanding why the two girls had been a bit off and distant every time she talked to them since the wedding.

Marie nodded against her shoulder. “Does it mean they don’t love each other?”

Daisy felt a pain in her heart. “No, of course not. Your mummy and daddy love each other very much. Sometimes people don’t get married because they don’t feel they need to. But that doesn’t mean they don’t love each other.”

Peggy frowned. “But Miss Simpson told me that marriage is the way that people show their love to each other and they stay together forever and ever.”

Daisy tried to hold back her tongue in front of the two young girls (but that wouldn’t be the case when she paid a visit to Miss Simpson) and carried Marie over to the sofa, sitting down on it with the four-year-old on her lap. She patted the space next to her and Peggy was quick to jump up on the sofa next to her. “Since you think this is so important, here’s what we’re going to do.”

***

Fitz and Jemma had been working in the garden when Daisy had come so it wasn’t until they entered fifteen minutes later that they realised she had arrived.

They found, as they normally did, their daughters climbing all over Daisy.

Jemma stood in the doorway, head tilted and her hands on her hips. “Again?” was all she could ask before Peggy shrugged, as if to say  _ what can you do about it _ .

After some light conversation, Fitz offered to get the new gauntlets, the official reason for which Daisy had made the visit.

“That would be great thanks,” Daisy said, a wicked grin on her face. And with that, he was gone, and after a moment, they heard his footsteps retreating down the stairs. All they needed to do was get Jemma down into the basement lab and they could put their plan into action. It was all up to Marie now.

“Is your lab coat downstairs mummy?” she asked, batting her eyelashes, and eyes wide, adorable like a puppy’s.

Jemma nodded. Marie had been using it the other day when baking. Despite the fact it always seemed to swallow her when she was wearing it, Marie adored wearing it, she liked being like her parents.

“I think I left Bunny in it,” she said, a heart-breaking sadness to it and Jemma walked over to the sofa, kneeling down and wiping away a tear that had escaped.

She kissed her daughter’s forehead before promising her that she would get it, and soon followed Fitz down into the lab.

Once Daisy was sure that they were both in the lab, Daisy made her way to the door to the basement, and gently closed it, not wanting to alert the other two to what was happening. Then she reached for the control panel, programmed with the security system that she and Fitz had been developing and locked the couple in the lab.

The two young girls were standing behind her, grinning.

“Great,” Daisy said, turning and facing them. “Now that’s done. We can start our plan. I’ll get the laptop and printer set up, and you two can get the art supplies and a notebook. We’ve got work to do.”

***

“So we’ve got the gauntlets for Daisy, and I’ve Bunny,” Jemma said, looking at the objects that both of them were holding.

Fitz nodded, reaching for the banister and stepping up onto the first step, then continued climbing the stairs, Jemma not far behind him. It wasn’t until they reached the top that they realised that something was wrong.

Fitz reached for the door handle, Jemma probably having closed it after her. But when he pulled down, the door didn’t open.

He tried again but it didn’t unlock. So he reached over to the control panel, and tried to unlock it, only to find that he was locked out.

He sighed, turning to face Jemma and shrugged. “We’re stuck in here.”

She rolled her eyes, “I thought you said that it was working, the program.”

Fitz frowned at her. “It was. Maybe the door closing triggered something, anything.” He shrugged again. “I can try and access the program from in here, but I don’t know how long it’ll take.”

“Do it,” Jemma said, then. “The girls.” Her face paled. “They’ll be okay, right? Our phones are still upstairs, charging. We can’t…”

“Hey,” he whispered, passing her the gauntlets, which she accepted, and pulling her into a hug, somewhat of an awkward one due to the stairs. He rested his head on top of hers, and felt her head come to rest against his chest, the tears beginning to soak his shirt. “They’ll be okay. They’re sensible. And Daisy is with them. They’ll be fine.”

After a number of moments, she nodded, and pulled away. He smiled down at her, and stepped down onto the step on which she was standing, wrapping his arm around her waist.Carefully, the two of them walked down the rest of the stairs.

Jemma set Bunny and the gauntlets on the first surface that she saw, and leaned in closer to Fitz, resting her head on his shoulder. “I don’t know what I would ever do without you.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You don’t ever have to worry about that.”

A small smile crept across her face. “Now let’s try and get out of here.”

“That’s an idea that I can get behind.”

***

“What ‘bout that one?” Marie explained pointing to the laptop that sat on Daisy’s lap, who was squashed between the two girls. “She would look like a princess!”

Daisy turned to look at Peggy, who nodded in agreement, and Daisy selected the picture, and hit print. It took only moments to print and before long, the sheet of A4 fell to the ground, adding to the pile that had already formed.

“Is that everything?” the young girl asked, a smile splitting her face.

Peggy picked up her list, and ran down it, ticking of something, before nodding. “It is.” She passed it to Daisy, to give it one last check. “Is it?”

Daisy ran her eye down it. It was a list that Peggy had made based of her own knowledge of weddings and what she had learnt in Miss Simpson’s class (a woman who Daisy was still determined to have more than a few words with. No one upsets her niece and gets away with it), before nodding herself. “It’s perfect. We’ve more than enough pictures.” She paused for dramatic effect. “Now, we begin.”

The two girls slid of the sofas, rushing to the carpet, which was buried underneath a layer of old newspapers (Daisy was in no way risking getting glitter on Jemma’s carpet. Even her Inhuman powers wouldn’t protect her from Jemma’s wrath if that happened). That’s where the notebook was and the art supplies. The girls were already opening the box and pulling out sequins and glitter, while Daisy herself simply closed the laptop and put it to the side, making her way to the pile of pages. They still had plenty of time until the parents would be able to escape from the lab, Daisy just hoped that they would be done in time.

From the table, Daisy grabbed the scissors (thankfully, Peggy and Marie had agreed to let Daisy do the cutting) and began cutting out the pictures to the specifications of the two girls.

And so began the project, with Daisy sticking the pictures in the notebook where the girls wanted them, and soon the notebook began to fill; stickers and ribbons and glitter and feather covering every page.

Another hour passed, all three of them so engrossed in the planning that they didn’t hear the movement through the house.

***

It took them nearly two hours to escape the lab, Fitz having finally managed to unlock the door. There were points when it seemed as though it wasn’t going to be possible, that they would remain there until Daisy realised they were missing and unlocked it from the other side.

At one point, when things had gotten really bad, Jemma had threatened to climb up the ventilation shaft, just wanting to check that the girls were okay.

But he had done it, Fitz smiling once the last piece of coding when through. Jemma had pulled him in close, peppering his face with little kisses, before pulling him in for one that was slow and tender and full of love.

“Hey,” he murmured once they pulled apart, using the back of his fingers to caress her face. “It’s okay. Seriously.” He smiled at her, and she smiled back, a light easy smile that was more magnificent than all the sunrises in the universe.

“Let’s go see the girls,” she breathed, feeling all the anxiety suddenly ebb away.

Fitz nodded. “Let’s go see them. And pray that Daisy hasn’t fed them all the sugar-based products that we own.”

Jemma agreed, and grabbed Bunny off the table as they walked hand in hand back up to their house.

When they entered the living room, they found Daisy doing what seemed like arts and crafts. She had put down newspaper so that the carpet wasn’t ruined, for which Jemma was thankful.

It was Marie who noticed them first, jumping up and running into her dad’s arms, who lifted her up and swung her around. “How’s my Monkey?” he asked as she kissed his face.

“We made a planner with Daisy!” she told him, her voice joyous.

“Oh did you now?” Jemma asked, her voice inquisitive, an eyebrow raised.

Marie nodded. “Peggy has it.” She pointed to her sister, and accepted her stuffed rabbit from her mum with thanks. “Thank you, mummy.”

“It’s okay,” her mum whispered, kissing the girl on the head, and brushing an unruly brown curl back. “Just make sure you have everything next time, okay?”

Marie nodded, and Jemma smiled back at her youngest daughter, when she felt someone tugging on the hem of her blouse. It was Peggy, holding up the notebook she had been given the other week. It had a title, written in crayon;

_ Mummy and Daddy’s wedding _

Her heart stopped beating for a moment, then she felt a rush of blood flow through her. She passed it to Fitz who had set Marie down, and he gave a wide smile. Jemma saw him wipe away a tear. “What’s this for?” she asked, looking around the room.

Peggy shrugged. “We thought you would like it.”

“We love it,” Jemma replied, looking through the pages. Then she knelt down and hugged her eldest. “It’s amazing. I suppose Daisy had a lot to do with it?”

She felt Peggy nod against her chest. “It was her idea.”

“Well we love it,” Fitz said, backing up his her words. Then he turned to his daughter’s aunt and godmother. “I suppose the lab door locking wasn’t an accident?”

Daisy looked up sheepishly from her spot on the floor, where it looked like she had been trying to hide. She lifted one shoulder as if to say,  _ what can you do about it _ . “Sorry?” she offered.

But Jemma just shook her head and laughed, her and Fitz flicking through the pages together, taking everything in, all the pictures that they had made, the heads of the scientists in question stuck on photos of wedding attire. “What do you think?” he asked, looking at her, a glint in his eyes.

She met his gaze, slightly confused. “What do I think about what?”

He laughed, he couldn’t help himself. “Marriage? Me and you… Jemma Anne Simmons, will you marry me?”

Jemma reached up and wiped her tears away. “Yes. Yes Fitz, I will marry you.”

Daisy wasn’t sure who was happier out of the whole family, the two scientists who somehow never thought it’d be necessary to tie the knot until their two daughters gave them a little nudge, or the two children screaming that it was finally happening, and they could be flower girls for their own parents. While Peggy and Marie were trying to pull their mother in the direction of Daisy’s laptop to start ordering her a wedding dress, Daisy saw a chance. She grabbed Fitz by the arm, and pulled him to the side, the side of her mouth curving up. “Fitz, you wouldn’t happen to know Miss Simpson’s offices hours?”


End file.
